


Fuck The Graverobbers

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, Hallucinogens, Necromancy, Necrophilia, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Fuck The Graverobbers

"Now that you're gone  
I'm left all alone  
All by myself  
To wander and roam  
'cause I love my girl"  
\- The Misfits (Donna)

Morgause was walking through the graveyard in the dead of night. She was going to see her beloved one. No matter Morgana was resting in the armful of maggots, Morgause was visiting her everyday. Morgause knew Morgana's spirit has never truly left and when she took correct magical herbs - chewed or smoked them - she was able to breathe life back into Morgana's cold veins.

Morgause dug the soft earth with her finger. The ground was still smooth for this wasn't the first night. Morgause softly unearthed the pale beauty hidden in the grave. Her black hair framed the marble face. Morgause had the mushrooms and herbs before she left home and she felt their might fusing her powers. Then she whispered the enchantment. 

 

Morgana opened her eyes and Morgause softly kissed her lips. The brunette bit back hungrily, kissing her roughly, biting, the stiffed fingers tangling into Morgause's golden tresses. Morgana hungrily feasted on Morgause, caressing her lady's form. Morgause bit Morgana's collarbone and ran her lips over her frostbitten skin. The pale sorceress gasped for breath when Morgause's fingers slipped into her moisture. Stiffed fingers ran from spine over ribs, fingernails engraving canyons into Morgause's back back. Both ladies groaned in arousal. The peyotl veil gave Morgause the best sight...

 

The lonely crow sat on the near tree. He was hoping this time that animal won't bury his meal too deep so he could reach some scrapes and feast. It was weird. He's seen these bare apes wrapped in cloths digging the ditches and laying the rotting meat in. But he never saw anyone unearthing and fucking the decomposing flesh...


End file.
